


Forever Yours | Jungkook x reader

by nsyhjtj_bts



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol effects, Assault, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Forcing, Friends to Lovers, Highschool prom, Hugs, Kisses, One-Sided Love, Punching, inebriated, kicking, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsyhjtj_bts/pseuds/nsyhjtj_bts
Summary: Jungkook is known as the timid kid. You're sort of popular and end up pair with Jungkook for an art project. What you didn't know is he's had a crush on you for months and what else? You can't stop who your heart starts to yearn for.Going to prom with Jungkook is a dream come true. The question is...who will confess first?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_Forever Yours_

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇ 

Jungkook drops his backpack on the floor beside his desk before sliding into the seat. Taehyung was beside him, taking out his notebook and pencil case, getting ready for class to start. Jungkook watches as students begin filing in, taking their seats while others stand with their clique, chatting.

"Hey, Kook? Were you able to take notes yesterday?" Taehyung asks. Jungkook nods and gives Taehyung the notebook, showing him the pages of notes that he missed yesterday. 

Taehyung returns it with a thank you after taking a picture. Jungkook glances at the door ."No…problem". He then meant to ask how his doctor's appointment went when the person he's always eager to see enters the class, and makes his next words drop from his tongue. 

He ducks his head, cheeks warming, as he watches her from the corner of his eyes. Watches the way your lips move while you talk, how your hair flows around your shoulders, how your smile lights up his whole being. Just that smile, even if not directed at him, makes him feel alive. 

He wants to say hello. He wants to walk to your desk and interrupt your conversation just to say hello. To ask a simple 'how are you'? He knows you'd smile at him, treat him with kindness because you're the kindest person in school. So what's he got to lose? 

A guy stops at her desk and stands really close to her. Too close. He talks to her, his fingers lightly touching her arm. 

Yugyeom. Jungkook tends to stay quiet and keep to himself, so he doesn't have any problems with anyone but Yugyeom brought it upon himself to tease and bully Jungkook.

That's what. 

She's beautiful so of course she'd have popular guys in her vicinity. Jungkook thinks she wouldn't look twice at him. 

Jungkook gives his desk a solemn look; disappointment and hopelessness sprouts in his heart once again. He takes his mind off it by taking his things out and finally asking Taehyung how his doctor's appointment was. 

Taehyung taps the pencil on his desk. "Mmm, it was fine. Just my annual check up. Everything looks good. He did say I need more protein in my diet. Wanna go eat kbbq later?" 

Jungkook nods absentmindedly. "Yeah, sure…Do you think they're dating?" 

Taehyung looks at Jungkook with a question in his eyes. "Who?" 

Jungkook looks up and motions with his head. Taehyung looks and understands. He's known Jungkook's crush for you for months now. "Ah…I wouldn't say that they're dating. Yugyeom is trying too hard, but then again I'm not sure if she's accepting his advances or just tolerating? Dunno. Just say hi dude."

The bell rings and class starts. During the whole 56 minutes of class, Jungkook was able to write notes but learned nothing. Because he was building up the courage to say hi during the 56 minutes. 

It took 56 minutes for Jungkook to wait until the bell rang, stand up, ready to walk towards you but the second he sees you stand up, he freezes. He stops and simply watches you, hoping you'll stop and look back, eyes locking with each other but instead, you walk away and leave the classroom to your next class. 

Jungkook sighs and Taehyung is right there to pat him on the back. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

As you walk with your friend Jisoo to your next class, you see someone bump into a boy roughly, causing his books and loose papers to tumble onto the floor. It was Yugyeom who looked back, his group of friends laughed before walking away with him. You look at them with an eye roll, especially Yugyeom, lookin at him in disdain and immediately rush to the boy, who you knew was named Jungkook. 

You start to help him gather his things. Picking up a book, his hands pause as he slowly lifts a textbook off the floor. You look at Jungkook-he was shocked, mouth agape. Grinning, you decide to talk to him. "Um, hi, Jungkook. Are you okay?" 

He shuts his mouth and nods. "Um, I-I'm okay." He mumbles, but he's close enough that you knew what he said.

You both stand back up as you return his books. "Good. That was not nice of Yugyeom. I'm really sorry. See you in class?" 

Jungkook clutches his belongings close to his chest, his eyes looking anywhere but you. It was endearing-a tall guy with a shy and quiet personality? It was cute and something you don't normally see.

He nods. "Yeah..bye!" He turns around, nearly bumping into other students as he speed walks through the halls. 

You look after him with a fond smile. 

Your friend, Jisoo, who saw the whole exchange from the side, approaches you. "You know he totally has a crush on you. It's why he's so skittish." 

You turn the opposite way and shrug before walking towards your next class. "Don't know. He is cute though." 

She gasps and catches up to you. "Oh my god, you like him?" 

You roll your eyes. "Can't I say a guy is cute and not immediately mean I wanna date him?" 

"Nope." She smirks. "Cause I've been trying for the last year to get you a boyfriend. It's senior year! You're supposed to meet your high school sweetheart by now."

You laugh. "Ha! I'm perfectly fine being single."

"What about…” She pauses and shakes her head. “Uh, nevermind. I was about to say Yugyeom but I know you turned him down already-. " 

You groan. "Yeah, that's right. Don't like him like that. Besides, he was mean to Jungkook. Did you see what he just did? I don't understand why he's so mean to him."

"You're right. He’s a bully. And I know how much you loath bullies. But it's confirmed! You like Jungkook!" 

"I barely know him!" 

She hops. "You didn't deny it! Time for me to play matchmaker." She rubs her hands together like an evil scientist. 

"No, just leave it. Leave him alone." 'Don't scare him away' your mind supplies. 

Jisoo says nothing else about the matter and you wonder what it would be like to really befriend a guy like Jeon Jungkook. 


	2. Chapter 2

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

Your art teacher-and Jungkook’s since he’s in the same class-Ms. Jun, was explaining the final art project that was due in a month. Usually Taehyung and Jungkook would choose to be a pair but this time the pairs were picked by the teacher. 

Jungkook would be fine working with anyone. Anyone except the girl of his dreams. Anyone but her. Jungkook keeps his eyes closed, waiting to be called and hoping, praying, that it won't be with Y/n. 

But, alas, life doesn't work out as one hopes… 

"Y/n and…Jungkook." 

Jungkook freezes, his eyes shooting open and Taehyung ducks his head, covering his mouth to keep his chuckle in. He gives Jungkook a thumbs up. "You got this bro." 

Ms. Jun puts her list away. "Alright, everyone go pair up and spend the next few minutes discussing what your art project will be! You're free to use this class after school if needed. Just let me know." 

Jungkook was already looking at you when you look back, waving at him. Jungkook fights off a grin and quickly looks back down at his notebook. 

You approach his desk and take a seat in the desk Taehyung was sitting in previously. "Hey, we're partners! I promise to put in fifty percent of the work in."

You watch as Jungkook nods. You notice the small doodles on the margins of his notebook. He doesn't talk much, seems shy and reserved but he’s very polite and respectful. Jungkook is a model student so you're not that worried about finishing the project on time. 

"Do you have anything in mind you'd like to do for the project?" 

Jungkook purses his lips, tapping his pencil against the desk. "Um, I'm…not sure yet." 

"Yeah me either…" You pause, something coming to mind. "Perhaps a painting? Like one of those big sized canvases. You like to draw, right? " 

Jungkook sneaks a glance at you, before nodding. "I do…how did you know?" 

"I saw drawings you do in class and the ones hanging on your locker. You're really good." 

Jungkook blushes. "Oh, thank you…Um, do…would you like to paint?" 

You consider it and nod. "Yeah! I do like to paint so I'd think it would be fun, using your drawing skills and my painting skills. Wanna trade numbers so we can contact each other easier?" 

"Your, uh, paintings are really good." Jungkook realizes too late you asked a question, but you don't mind it. 

You offer him a smile. "Thank you. I'm not as good as you though! Maybe I'll get there eventually." 

Jungkook smiles before turning his head, hiding his eyes with his wavy hair. You slide your phone across his desk towards him. He looks at it before carefully taking your phone and typing his number in. He pauses when typing his name. When he's done, he hands it to you. 

You take it with a thank you, noticing he added a bunny emoji next to his name. You smile at it. "I'll send you a message saying it's me, okay? We have a month but I do think if we find something we're both sure about, it'll give us more time to work on it. Wanna brainstorm on it this weekend and we can share our ideas on Monday?" 

Jungkook looks at you, his brown eyes roaming your face before he nods. He looks away, back down at his notebook. "Okay…good...good idea. "

The last bell rings and Jungkook stands up immediately, gathering his things, he says a soft bye before leaving. Taehyung follows after him. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

Jungkook covers his eyes with a groan. "Taehyung, why do I suck at talking to girls? Why can't I just…" He takes a deep breath. "Why can't I be normal." 

They make their way to Taehyung's car, with Taehyung moving his backpack to his chest to look through his things. "Kook, it's natural to be a little nervous around girls. But aren't you just nervous around Y/n? You do just fine with everyone else." 

Jungkook hangs his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Yep."

They arrive at his car and sit in silence. Taehyung taps his fingers on his thigh. "Why do you feel that way with her? She's super kind so I'm sure she wouldn't make you feel bad." 

Jungkook considers his words. "She is kind…She is so nice, Tae. She's so pretty and when we talk I feel overwhelmed because how is a girl like her talking to me? I'm not…I'm not popular at all. I don't fit in with her circle of friends. But when we were talking, I didn't feel like she was judging me or anything. It felt…so nice. I just wanna be able to make conversation. Get to know her better…if she let's me…"

"Be yourself. But try. Try to ask questions. Notice the little things she does. She noticed the drawings in your locker. Said it was cool and deduced you liked to draw. I think it's safe to say she has no problem with sharing things about herself to you. You're a good guy, Jungkook. Even though some of her friends are questionable, I think she is ok."

Jungkook nods, setting himself the goal to try his damn best to talk to her more. He will. He looks up at the school building, his eyes stopping at the window of the art class, imagining himself and you spending time painting. He turns to Taehyung. "How are you so good at speaking to everyone?" 

Taehyung smiles, feeling shy. "Shut up. I'm not some amazing speaker like Namjoon hyung. But…I just think that everyone is human. No one is perfect, not every personality gets along with others but if we put in the effort to understand each other, it helps to form bonds. Whether they be temporary or long-lasting." 

Jungkook sighs in awe. "Have I told you how awesome you are?"

Taehyung laughs. "Only everytime." He pats Jungkook on the thigh. "But you got this! You'll do well, I know it." 

Jungkook chuckles nervously and tries to believe his best friend's words.

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

He spends that weekend brainstorming as planned. On Sunday evening, while laying in bed watching anime, he receives a message. 

It's from you. 

**You** : Hi Jungkook :D How's your weekend going so far?

Jungkook stares at the message for a few seconds, not expecting you'd send him anything. 

_Jungkook_ : Hi! My weekend has been okay so far

_Jungkook_ : How's yours been? 

**You** : It was fine too. I went to the park today to walk my dog. 

Jungkook feels incredibly thankful cellphones and texting was invented because it's so much easier to communicate with you like this. 

_Jungkook_ : Oh, you have a dog? 

The next message you send is a photo of your dog, cute and fluffy. Jungkook smiles at it and decides to send a photo of Taehyung's dog. 

You see his dog, a small and adorably cute pomeranian. You gush over it before replying.

**You** : Aw cute! Boy or girl? Mine is a big boy. 

_Jungkook_ : A boy too. His name is Yeontan. He's not my dog, belongs to my best friend but sometimes it feels like he likes me more than him lol 

**You** : Cute name for a cute boy 🥰

You can't help but smile that you learned something new about him. You reply with the name of your dog before your mother calls you to help her do chores around the house. 

**You** : I'll see you tomorrow! Don't forget to bring your ideas! 

_Jungkook_ : I won't! Have a goodnight 

**You** : Night :) 

Jungkook drops his phone onto his chest, smiling like crazy. 

He can't wait. 


	3. Chapter 3

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_) 

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

It was finally Monday and while other students were trudging to class, Jungkook had awoken with unfiltered joy and renewed vigor. 

During english, the first class Jungkook has with you in the day, you look his way and wave, making Jungkook break out in a small, shy smile as he waves back. 

Later that day, the art teacher mentions that everyone has the whole hour to work on their projects. Jungkook momentarily becomes worried-how is he supposed to spend that long with his crush without panicking?! 

He takes a deep breath before standing up this time-taking the initiative to walk to where you're seated. You see him approaching and wave before pulling out his chair at your table for him. He whispers a thank you before sitting. 

"Hi." He says, nodding his head. 

"Hey." You smile before opening your notebook where a chocolate bar appears. You open it and break off a piece, handing it to Jungkook. 

"If you'd like some?" 

Jungkook's eyes are wide as he stares at it for a moment, but takes it with a small bow of his head and starts to nibble on it. You flip the pages. "So, here are the ideas I came up with. Want to share yours first?" 

He pulls out his notebook, opening it, then flips a few pages. While he does, you notice the two really interesting tattoos on his hand. You gasp and point at them. "You have tattoos?!" 

Jungkook fights against fisting his hand and hiding it underneath the table and instead lays his hand flat on the notebook. He admires the way your hand looks as you point at the small pen drawings- small and cute. "Oh, uh, no, no...It's just pen ink…"

It was a happy face and a flower, with its vines and leaves wrapping around Jungkook's thumb and wrist. 

"It's really cool, Jungkook. Would you like to get a tattoo sometime?" You ask. He quickly nods his head. 

"I do! When I'm of age, I'll get my whole arm tattooed."

You widen your eyes."Whoa...I think that would look so cool. So a sleeve tat? Honestly, those are hot. I always wondered how my hand would look with tats too…" You hold your hand out to show your hand and this time it's you who notice the size difference-his hand was considerably bigger and you suddenly think how his hand would engulf yours while holding yours. 

It catches you off guard so you pull your hand away and lean forward to read his ideas. 

"I think…" Jungkook pauses. "It would look pretty..." 

You look at him with a grin. "Yeah?" You shrug. "Maybe. I'll see how I feel about it later in life." You smile. 

Jungkook feels a lot better than when the class started. A tad bit more relaxed and he enjoys listening to you and pitching in his few words. 

All while sharing a chocolate bar. 

You also feel happy about how things turned out for the first project discussion. A theme was picked! 

However, you start to feel a little confused with yourself. You felt somewhat not in your element. Why? Because you imagined yourself wanting to hold his hand. It wasn't just the imagery of it-it was the feelings that came with it. 

You felt… attraction. And your heart started to race. 

At home, in the safe space of your room, you stare at your hands, eyebrows furrowed. Jisoo's words from last week weren't true. They weren't. You didn't like him in that way.

But what if they are true now? Was it possible? 

You rub your face, whispering an 'oh nooo'. Not because it's a bad thing but because you're never good at hiding your emotions. 

Because you have realized you do like him. You like him…a lot. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

A rough draft was made by Jungkook, showcasing what Jungkook and you both wanted-a painting delivering a positive message, a painting where half the canvas shows darkness of war, violence, hurt, and the other half shows fresh green grass, flowers, unity, and love, with a person walking over the line that separates the two, heading towards a beautiful future. Jungkook would draw the image, and you two would paint it. 

You sit back with the rough drawing in your hands. "It represents…looking forward to a better future. A future where love and unity transcends everything else." 

Jungkook looks at the drawing on a simple plain paper, his mind already imagining how it'd look on a canvas. "It gives a hopeful message…It makes me feel good." 

You smile and nod. "Yeah… Me too." 

For the next week, the project goes smoothly - Jungkook bought the largest size the art supply store had, a 36 by 48 inch. Any bigger and you might need more than a month to finish it. He also bought the paint since you both didn't want to use up all the art teacher's paint. 

And even though Jungkook said it was ok price-wise, you still urged that he accept the money for paying half of the costs. Jungkook shyly accepts the money and says a thank you. 

"You're welcome…It's only fair that I contribute in every way." 

Jungkook and you bring the canvas and paint bottles back to the art class after school. The art teacher was sitting at her desk when you both entered. There were a couple students already there. 

"Here." You grab the biggest easel you can find and help place the canvas on. "There."

Both of you get started with using a pencil, transfering the drawing on the draft to the canvas. The width is about four feet, so you both aren't too close. Still, you can't help but glance at Jungkook from the corner of your eye, fighting a smile at how engrossed he is at drawing and erasing, making his work perfect. 

He looks very serious that if you didn't know him at all, you'd think he was a little scary looking. You pause your hand from drawing further. "I don't think I've asked. But what other classes do you have? I know only english and art." 

Jungkook pauses as well, thinking for a moment, before continuing. "Um, calculus, ceramics, advanced piano, advanced english, this class, a free period and environmental science." 

You turn to him with interest. "Dang, we have a smarticle in our midst! You're so smart, I bet, because you've got advanced classes. Ceramic class sounds really fun though. "

That makes Jungkook chuckle nervously. "Aha, stop it. I'm not that smart." 

You reach out, nudging him playfully with your hand. "You are! And that's amazing. As long as the class is doable and you're not struggling. Because otherwise, it wouldn't be fun." 

You smile at his smile before going back to drawing. "Also, advanced piano? You must be good!" 

He shrugs. "Honestly, the piano teacher doesn't even teach us anything. I've learned mostly from my older brother. He's a mastermind on the piano."

"Oh, ho…Do I sense dislike for Mr. Jjang?" You tease and Jungkook gets flustered. 

"No! He's…fine."

"Admit it, you hate him." 

Jungkook shakes his head with a giggle. "Not hate. He's a fine piano teacher for beginners but I dislike the way he teaches for advanced students. He can do better is all."

You poke his arm. "I was just teasing. I understand. Well, it's good you're older brother teaches you."

Jungkook nods saying a soft 'Me too' and continues to draw. You keep drawing the trees and flowers, since you're not very good with drawing people. 

You spend the next hour, in periods of soft silence intermittent with small chats, mostly about school, and family. You learned about his older and younger brother, his best friend Taehyung, his classes, his hobbies. It was fun learning things about each other. 

But when the hour is up, Jungkook's phone buzzes. He checks and his shoulders fall. An hour passed already? He didn't want to leave. "My brother is here…I-I gotta go." 

You nod and stand up, stretching a bit. "Okay! I think we made good progress today. Nice job Jungkook!" 

He smiles as he looks at his work. "Thank you…You too…You did good." 

"Thanks…Um," You stand there awkwardly, trying to form the question in your head. "Can we walk together to the front? If you don't mind…"

"I don't! I mean...I don't mind. Let's go?" He asks, with his big eyes and you can't help but admire them for just a second. 

Cute.


	4. Chapter 4

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

✧══════•❁❀❁•══════✧

You gather your things and Jungkook helps to move the canvas and paints to the adjacent room serving as an art storage room for safe keeping. 

Jungkook keeps a modest amount of space from you as you both walk towards the entrance of the school. He spots the black sedan with tinted windows parked at the front, knowing that's his brother's car. He points to it. "That's my brother. Uh…I'll see you tomorrow?" 

You nod and wave. "Yes! Bye Jungkook!" 

Jungkook jogs towards the car and hops inside. Yoongi ruffles his hair. "Hey, how was school? And…who is that? You tellin' me you stayed an hour after school for a make out session? " 

Jungkook nearly chokes on his water. Yoongi laughs and pats his back. "I'm joking!" He waits until Jungkook calms down. "Unless…"

Jungkook shakes his head and punches Yoongi's thigh. "Shut up! We did not--No…no, it's not like that. I told you! We're working on a project together."

Yoongi laughs more while rubbing his thigh, always loved to tease his younger sibling. "I was joking! Fine, fine, I'll stop. How'd it go?" 

Yoongi pulls away from the curb and heads home. But before Jungkook can explain, he spots you walking on the sidewalk and realizes that you walk home? 

He grabs onto Yoongi's bicep, hard. "Hyung, pull over!" 

"Ah, frick--okay, okay! Get off!" Yoongi shakes off Jungkook's grip and pulls up next to you.

You see the black car and look inside the rolled down windows. Your eyes widen when you spot Jungkook and wave. 

"Do you want a ride?" 

Your eyes roam to the guy in the driver's seat. Despite the black lens shades shielding his eyes, his smile is friendly. You wave a hello to him too, assuming he must be Jungkook's older brother. 

You shake your head, not wanting to intrude ."That's okay! I live close so it's no problem. Honest." 

Jungkook knows he should just accept and leave you be but his eyes say otherwise. They were big and pleading. You couldn't really say no, can you? "Uh, well, if it's not too much trouble?" 

Jungkook shakes his head adamantly and turns to face Yoongi. "Hyung, is it too much trouble?" 

"No at all." He laughs when Jungkook was already hopping out to let you climb in the back. It was a two door sedan, so Jungkook pushes the passenger seat forward to give you space. 

Now seated, Jungkook looks back with a big grin. "Um, this is my older brother, Yoongi." 

Yoongi looks at the rear-view mirror and salutes. "And your chauffeur, apparently." 

"Nice to meet you, Yoongi-ssi. Thanks for giving me a ride…"

Yoongi waves it off. "It's cool. Anything for my little brother's girlfriend." He smirks. 

Jungkook tenses, feeling mighty embarrassed and feeling doomed for a life of loneliness if Yoongi keeps embarrassing him like this. He wants to let the ground swallow him and drag Yoongi with him. 

But he hears you laugh softly. Your cheeks warm. "Oh, we're not together. Just working on a project together. We're friends. Aren't we Jungkook-ah?" 

Yoongi physically cringes. Oof. That's gotta hurt. He's known Jungkook's got a crush on you and now is being friendzoned? He pulls back into traffic. 

Jungkook on the other hand was now smiling with glee."Y-Yeah!"

You let Yoongi know which way to go. "So Jungkookie told me some stuff about you." 

"I deny everything."

You giggle. "No, nothing like that! He said you're a mastermind on the piano." 

Yoongi scoffs. "Me? Please." He pats Jungkook on the shoulder. "This man right here plays better than me! Seriously. Takes him nearly half the time to learn a song than I do! He's amazing." 

You lean forward, eyeing Jungkook's side profile. "Really? Will you show me sometime?" 

Jungkook looks out his window, playing with his hair. "Uh, aha, nah, Yoongi doesn't know what he's talking about! I-I'm not that good!" 

Yoongi rolls his eyes-Jungkook always being the most humble and modest of the pack. He whispers to you. "He's great." Then does a thumbs up before pulling up to your place. "Here we are." 

You grab your things. "Well, thank you a lot for the ride again, Yoongi-ssi. I'll see you in class tomorrow!" You say to Jungkook who nods and waves goodbye. 

Jungkook moves the seat and while you were climbing out, Jungkook was holding your hand, helping you out so you don't lose your balance. You look at the hands, a brief moment of deja vu hitting you-you dreamt about this before-and you were right, your hand does fit in his larger one. 

Perfectly. 

Once your two feet were securely on the ground, Jungkook realizes he was holding your hand for a bit too long and pulls away nervously. "Oh, s-sorry…I-I'll see you tomorrow." He hops back in quickly. Yoongi leans forward, waving goodbye with a grin before driving off. 

You watch as the car rounds a corner and disappears. Wiggling your fingers, the feel of his skin felt foreign but…welcome.

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

A few days later, you sit outside on the courtyard with Jisoo during the lunch hour. Today's meal was a salad with caesar dressing because it was the only food you felt like eating. 

"Jisoo, touch my forehead. Am I hot?" 

Jisoo eats her packed sandwich and nods. "Without a doubt." 

She didn't even look your way. You roll your eyes. "Jisoo." 

She giggles and touches your forehead. "I'm no doctor so I'm not sure if your temperature is high." She shrugs sheepishly. "Sorry…but we can go to the health center. Maybe they can help. Do you feel sick?" 

You move your salad around. "Kinda feel tired…And really sleepy. I could probably fall asleep right now. Right here. But that's okay. Just a few more hours."

"Don't forget you also have that project to work on with Jungkook." 

Your shoulders fall. Not because it's tedious work but because you might need to skip today's project time. A headache was starting to grow on your temples. 

"Look, there he is! Go tell him." Jisoo points out. Jungkook was a few meters away, talking with his friend, Taehyung. You hope he looks your way…come on…look this way… 

Your eyes meet and Jungkook's light up and he waves. Taehyung turns his head and waves too. 

"Okay, watch my food." You tell Jisoo before walking towards the two. 

"Jungkook, hi!" 

He smiles, but his eyes move to look at something beside you and within seconds you feel an arm on your shoulders. 

"Y/n!" Yugyeom laughs. "Are these losers bothering you?" 

You watch as Jungkook's smile fades and he subtly hides behind Taehyung. Taehyung did not look happy. 

You try to nudge the big oaf away but he keeps an iron grip on your shoulders. "No. They're not! Get off!" 

He thankfully does. "You know…I heard something interesting about you, Jungkook-ah." Yugyeom smirks and approaches the pair. "You have a huge crush on my girl. Spending all this time together after school makes me wonder. You tryna take her from me?" 

Yugyeom stands before Jungkook, who was trying to lean as far away as possible. They're heights are similar but with Jungkook's frightened appearance, he looks small. "No! I-It's for class!" 

Taehyung pulls Jungkook away. "Why are you picking on him? Leave him alone." 

Yugyeom glares at Taehyung and shoves him roughly making him slam against the wall before grabbing Jungkook's shirt, cornering him on the wall. 

"Yugyeom, stop! What the hell are you doing? Can you please just listen before acting up? Or are you just some baby who is ruled by his emotions?" You cross your arms, glaring daggers at him, hating to see Jungkook so scared. 

"Maybe I'm just a fool for you." He chuckles and tightens his grip on his shirt, slowly adding pressure on Jungkook's throat. 

You kick Yugyeom behind the knee, then his thigh, making him curse and lose his balance. Then you shove him off Jungkook. He couldn't maintain his balance and hit the ground. He looks at you in surprise as you glare at him. "You bother or hurt Jungkook again and I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

There was already a crowd forming to watch, a couple kids chanting 'fight, fight, fight!'. Yugyeom stands up and you were afraid he'd listen to the chants but he scoffs, picks up his backpack, and walks away. You don't dwell on him but instead rush to Jungkook who was rubbing his throat and Taehyung leading him away from the commotion. You follow them. "Hey, you okay?" You ask. 

Taehyung looks back and nods. "His neck is a little red. We're just going to go to class already. Jungkook's fine." 

Jungkook waves an arm. "I am! I'm good." 

Despite being shaken up and with a sore throat, he was smiling. Not many people choose to defend him and to see that you did, it made him feel…good. He was happy. 

"Okay," You watch as they walk away. "Wait!" You jog to catch up and Jungkook looks at you. "I'm sorry about him but…it's fine if we skip today's work--." 

"No!" Jungkook coughs. "I mean, no…I'm good to work on our project today. It's fine." 

You look at him carefully, at the redness at his neck and you really wanna go back and punch Yugyeom for causing it. "Are you sure?" 

He nods with a smile, with his teeth. It was then you noticed them-his front teeth slightly protruding, reminding you of a bunny. It was the first time you see him smiling so wide. "Yes. See you later!" 

He waves goodbye before pulling Taehyung with him to class. 


	5. Chapter 5

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

It was later in the day when you met him in art class after school. "Hi Jungkookie!" 

Jungkook looks up from his phone and smiles. "Hello…it's-it's been awhile." 

You giggle at his joke. "How's your neck? Oh…" You see it still angry with red marks, you grimace. "Gosh, Jungkook, I'm sorry…"

He shakes his head. "Don't be…It doesn't hurt..."

You give him a look before you start rummaging in your bookbag. "I got something to help. I can't believe you didn't go to the nurse's office. Why?" 

Jungkook looks away and shrugs. "Uh, it's not a big deal?" 

You roll your eyes. "Ugh, boys. You should have. Anyways, I always have this mini petroleum jelly thing for my lips. Put this on your neck." 

You give him the tiny container and Jungkook takes it, the container looks comically smaller in his big hands. He inspects it. "I had no idea these were sold so small? It's shrunk! It's cute!" He laughs as he holds it. Then he glances at you. "Um…can you…?"

Deciding to just go for it, you take the container and open it, gathering a bit of the jelly on your finger. "Sure, look up for me?" 

Jungkook's eyes widen before he tilts his chin up. He closes his eyes as you rub it gently over the patches of red skin. Your lips grin as you watch as he swallows, his Adam's apple moving vertically as he does. With his eyes closed and you being so close to him, it's easy to let your eyes wander… to his soft lips, his prominent nose, eyelashes that twitch and fan against his cheeks and strong eyebrows. You spot a few small moles on his cheek and nose before your eyes land on a small scar on his left cheek. 

"How did you get that scar on your cheek? If I may ask…"

His eyes move under his lids and the side of his lip turns up. "Oh…from a fight." 

You pause your fingers, not believing him. "A fight?" 

He fully grins now. "With my older brother…years ago. About who got to play on the computer first." 

You grin with him. "Poor Kookie."

He is undoubtedly an incredibly handsome boy…You suck in a breath when he rolls his lips, his tongue peeking out for a second. You decide this is too much. "Okay, done! This should soothe it more and help to heal the damaged skin." 

He was about to touch his neck but you grab his hand, lowering it back down. "Don't touch!" 

He smiles sheepishly. "Ah, sorry…Um, thank you…"

You give him a smile. "You're welcome. I really wanted to go back and punch the guy. He has no business hurting you like that. And saying I'm his girl? Please. As if." 

"You're not…" Jungkook clears his throat. He always assumes you and Yugyeom were awfully close sometimes for a reason. "He's not…" 

You shake your head with a laugh. "No way. He's not my type. But next time, I'm not kidding. I will kick him in the balls if he bothers you again." You put away your things and focus on mixing the paints. Jungkook just nods, his lips forming a smile and his hope once again renewed. 

"Y/n?" 

You look up. "Hm?" 

"Thank you…for that. For…defending me." Jungkook says softly, looking away. You smile, standing up to hold Jungkook's hand and pull him to his feet. You catch his eyes widening as you wrap your arms around his shoulders tight. He felt tense and didn't know what to do with his hands. "You're welcome! I couldn't just let him do that." You pull away. "You're my friend…and friends protect each other."

Jungkook was still processing the hug but still nods. "Yeah…"

He sits back down and is silent for a second before realizing something. "Oh! I almost forgot." Jungkook opens his backpack and pulls out snacks. So many snacks. "I brought snacks." He smiles as he pulls them out and gives you some. 

"Kook, you're the best!" You cheer in glee and start eating some while thanking him. 

He looks down at you, smiling fondly. The tiredness you felt earlier was long gone. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

The weeks flew by quick-you and Jungkook made great headway with your project and it was finished within a months time. After presenting it to the class, everyone applauded and received compliments for it. The art teacher even petitioned it to be hung up with the school awards and achievement section! 

You and Jungkook received an A plus!

And after a month, you grew closer to not just Jungkook, but Taehyung as well. He's pretty protective of his best friend but he noticed how you defended his best friend from Yugyeom that day and was really grateful. Yugyeom didn't bother you or Jungkook again. You three and your friend Jisoo all sit together at lunch, and it's been great to hang out with them. You learned that Taehyung was also a little on the quiet side but you were okay with that. 

But after a month, you also realized something…something Yugyeom mentioned that day that you ignored but now have arisen suspicion. You may not be completely sure if he has a crush on you, but it's positive you have a crush on him. 

It was inevitable! How can someone as cute and sweet as Jungkook exist and not like him! He's such a sweet soul that you wanna cherish forever and protect from the world's harsh attacks. But alas, your feelings could be one sided…Unless you straight out ask him but you don't think you have the guts. 

Feeling a little dejected, you walk down the halls with a bathroom pass, wanting nothing but to go home and pine over a boy for the first time in a long time. Your thoughts were halted when you heard the faint sound of a piano playing. The hallway was empty, a few empty chip bags and loose papers the only objects roaming right now so you follow the sound. 

Meh, what's skipping one class gonna do to ya? As you continue to walk towards the soft piano music, you check around to make sure there isn't a rogue teacher or guard. By now, you realize it's coming from the music room. 

The thick blue door wasn't shut all the way so you slowly push it open and peek inside. With agape lips and eyes wide in realization, you know it was Jungkook playing the piano. That's right! Jungkook's free period was this one. 

Quickly sliding inside the room, you close the door shut as quietly as you can but it makes a soft click. The music stops and you hold your breath. 

You watch as he tilts his head before returning to moving his fingers over the keys of the piano smoothly. His older brother was right-Jungkook was amazing. This is the first time you watch and hear him play and it was so beautiful. The way his fingers glide over the keys effortlessly, his shoulder and head moving with the flow of the song. He didn't just play piano…he savored it. 


	6. Chapter 6

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

You had been taking slow steps until you were behind him. When he stops, you decide to speak. 

"That was beautiful." 

Jungkook snaps his body in your direction, gasping in fright before clutching his chest and leaning forward with a grin. "Crap…Oh my God Y/n, you scared me!" 

You sit beside him on the seat, giggling. "Oh, gosh I'm so sorry Kook." 

He looks at you and raises an eyebrow. "W-What are you doing here?" He whispers. 

You shrug. "Ditching. History is boring. And I happened to hear someone playing the piano so I came to check it out. Who knew you were such a piano whiz? Your bro was right. You are amazing." 

He smiles and hides his hands in his sleeves. "Oh, thank you." 

You nudge him with your shoulder. "Another one." 

Jungkook looks confused. "What?" 

"Play another! Please?" You pout and he was completely powerless against it. He was silent for a moment, thinking of something to play but had a better idea. 

"Would you like to play with me?" He asks and sees your unsure face. "It's easy. You'll play a couple cords on your side and I'll play on my side. I'll teach you." 

You couldn't say no even if you tried. "Okay…sorry if I mess up." 

"That's okay." He smiles wide and excitedly. "Okay, it's called Chopsticks. I'll play it first and you watch my fingers." 

You nod and keep a hawk's eye on his fingers as he starts playing. You knew this one! It did look simple and it was quick. 

He shows you the keys and explains the order in which to play them but once you start, you already forgot, making Jungkook giggle and helps you put your fingers in the right place. 

You two go on, giggling and laughing, Jungkook happily teaching you and you joyfully forgetting everything and anything other than being there with him. That half hour wasn't just about goofing around-he also played other pieces and you were perfectly happy to sit and listen. 

It was nice to forget about everything else, even if it's just for a moment. 

The song Jungkook was playing now though, it felt like a grim and desperate song, with the slow, deep chords building up to a climax. Even in your chest you can feel the anticipation and it was making your eyes water. Gently laying your head on Jungkook's shoulder, you wipe your eyes. "It sounds sad…." 

Jungkook tries his best to not skip a key or mess up, and focuses on the song, despite trying his best to not move his shoulder too much. "It is but also hopeful…my brother wrote it. It's called 'First Love'." 

You look up at him, your eyes roaming his face that was just inches from yours. "First Love?" 

Jungkook briefly looks at you, grins and nods, then returns his view forward. He can feel your eyes on him, tingles running down his neck when you don't look away. You don't because right now, you want nothing but to keep looking, admiring, cherishing this boy next to you. 

Maybe it's the sadness of the probability that he doesn't reciprocate your feelings that keeps you yearning for his attention. But perhaps that's all you can do. 

Your smile fades and you lay your head down again before he notices. But too late-he heard your soft sigh, felt your warm breath on his neck and the feel of your head more heavy. He stops playing. "What's wrong?" 

Your heart rate picks up as you lift your head, eyeing him as casually as you can. "Oh? Nothing. I'm just tired. Um, thank you for playing for me Jungkook. I-I gotta go." 

You hurriedly make your way to the door, the tears already brimming in your eyes. Your plan to slip out inconspicuously and get to class before the bell rings is lost when a gentle hand on your wrist stops you. 

Jungkook whispers. " Y/n…"

You had no desire for him to see you cry, wanting to push him away so you have space to run but your body stops when his finger touches your chin. Slowly, he lifts and takes a good look at you, eyes softening and pout appearing that make you wanna hide. 

You knock his hand away and wipe your eyes, but he beats you to it-uses his own sleeves to gently wipe your tears away. Without another word, he slips his hand in yours and you both exit the music room and into the empty hallways. 

He was silent and you were grateful for that. You realize then he was walking towards your history class. That makes you smile a little. 

You look down at your hand in his, grinning when his thumb caresses the top of your hand.

"Hey! You two kids!" 

You both still and look back to see a guard coming your way. For some reason, the fight or flight response kicks in.

Jungkook whispers in your ear "Run!" and pulls you into a hallway to your right, not daring to stop him because you were trying not to laugh. 

"Hey, stop!" 

The voice and footsteps grow faint as Jungkook rounds a corner. He spots a janitor's closet and thanks the All mighty in the sky that it's unlocked. "Hurry, get in!" 

Jungkook gently pushes you inside and closes the door softly behind him. It was dark but the foggy window allows for some light to illuminate the place. All you can hear is your own fast beating heart and quick breaths. "Oh, god, I need to work out more." You nearly wheeze. 

Jungkook fights off a giggle, trying to stay as quiet as possible. A dark figure walks past, pausing for a brief moment, making you both momentarily stop breathing. You assume it's the guard, before he finally walks away. 

"Kook, you're crazy! I can't believe we outran a security guard." You cover your mouth in shock, still feeling the after effects of the adrenaline surge. 

"I'm sorry…Wow, I don't normally do that but…" he looks down with a sad smile."I wanted to make you feel better. And if breaking the law is what works, then so be it." 

You shake your head and punch his chest lightly. "That's not breaking the law, Kook! You're exaggerating. But I think we're on his 'Wanted' list now." You giggle. "You didn't have to do that but.." You wrap your arms around his torso and rest your head on his chest. "Thank you." 

Jungkook lays his chin on the top of your head and rubs your back. You smile and snuggle closer to him, just relishing in being in his embrace. 

Jungkook clears his throat. "Um, you know…you can… You can count on me. For anything." 

Your heart flutters-the sweet things he says will be the death of you. You nod. "I know…But," You let him go and turn around and sigh. "It's something you really can't help me with I think? It's fine…" You tilt your head up and smile. "I'll be okay." 

Jungkook wasn't happy with your response, the sad look in your eye wasn't something he could just forget about. But he can't press you further so he simply nods and whispers a soft 'Okay.' All he can do is be a friend who is open to listen anytime. 

You muster up a grin. "I better get to class before the bell rings-" 

The deafening ring of the bell makes you both jump and cover your ears-the bell was right above the janitor's closet. 

You both watch as various shadows walk past, students filling the hallways. "Jungkook! What do we do? We can't just leave…" 

"Why not?" he asks. 

You struggle to think of words. "What…what will people think if we both exited a janitor's closet Kook? That we were…" Your cheeks redden and you swallow. "Up to no good." 

Jungkook can't help but smile just a little, his cheeks becoming hot too. "Oh! Oh…" Suddenly, Jungkook wants it to happen. For others to think, 'Are they together?' 'Is Y/n dating Jungkook?!' because the mere idea of him able to call you his, has him a little gleeful. 

But you were right…It's scandalous and you voice your displeasure about it so Jungkook nods. "Okay, how about you leave first, so you can pick up your stuff and I'll leave after the bell. I don't mind being late." 

You don't think about his suggestion much because the passing period was only seven minutes so you nod your head. "Okay…thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"I'll...text you later?" 

You nod and give him a quick hug before you carefully slip out the janitor's closet. Jungkook leans onto a steel cabinet and releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. He replays what happened in the last half hour, grows a little upset because…why were you crying? 

He wanted nothing else but to make you happy so seeing you sad, makes him sad too. 

The bell rings so Jungkook waits until no more shadows pass by before he also slips out and makes his way to class. 


	7. Chapter 7

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

A week later, on Monday during the morning announcements, the date for senior prom was set. And the theme? Happily Ever After. 

"So, are you going with Jungkook to the prom?" Jisoo asks, wiggling her eyebrows with interest. 

You fiddle with your hair and shrug. "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! How many times do I need to tell you-that boy is totally head over heels in love with you. I bet he's gonna ask you. And if he doesn't, ask him! We're in the 21st century!" She exclaims, a little too loud when Mr. Jung turns around to look in your direction. 

She looks away to avoid the teacher's stares-he returns to writing on the board. 

"He is not in love with me, Jisoo. Stop talking nonsense." You whisper back. 

"I swear it on my left boob that he is. You two would look amazing together! I might ask Tae? I hope he says yes." She smiles and returns her attention to the board. You try to pay attention but your mind was too active with thoughts about the prospect of Jungkook and prom. Would he ask you? Or should you ask him? But what if someone else asks you? What if someone else asks him? Or worse: what if he asks someone else?! 

What sucks is you can't imagine him going with someone else and you can't imagine going with anyone else but him. 

For the next few days, you've probably been asked to prom by 3 guys so far, one of them not Yugyeom, not your surprise. Ever since he was taken down by a girl in front of a crowd, he steered clear from you at the moment. Anyone who doesn't treat your friends with the respect they deserve, do not deserve your attention. 

And among those 3 guys was not Jungkook.

Some of your classmates think you're crazy for rejecting the cute popular guys, some girls judge you but you just shrug, simply saying you're not interested. 

Everyday you spend lunch with the gang, you expect Jungkook to pop the question but you've heard nothing from him so far. And each day you were getting closer to probably not even going to prom. 

Just ask him, you moron! you tell yourself. But you couldn't bring yourself to as much as you tried. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

Jungkook throws himself on his bed with a groan. It was only a week after prom was announced. "Tae~...how do I ask a girl to prom?" 

Taehyung spins around in Jungkook's desk chair. "Let's see…" He taps a finger on his chin, stops spinning, his eyes brightening when he thinks of something "Okay, ask me." 

Jungkook sits up. "What? Ask you...?" 

Taehyung nods and stands up. "Yep. Ask me how you would ask a girl." 

Jungkook hops off the bed and stands feeling embarrassed to even practice what he'll say. "Why-." 

"Just do it! Come on!" Taehyung flips his absent long hair back, making Jungkook giggle. 

Jungkook rolls his eyes before clearing his throat. "Okay, okay…Will you go to prom with me?" 

"What, no flowers? No incentive for me to say yes?" Taehyung lifts an eyebrow. Jungkook looks around and picks up a shoe, offering it to Taehyung. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Taehyung smiles and takes the shoe, hugging it to his chest and twirls. "Yes! Oh my gosh, I never thought you'd ask." His voice was a higher pitch, making both boys giggle. 

Taehyung ruffles Jungkook's hair. "That's fine, JK. I'm pretty sure Y/n will say yes regardless of this fancy gift." He holds up the shoe with a smirk. Jungkook snatches the shoe with a laugh and chucks it aside.

"How did you know I'd wanted to ask her? I could've meant someone else." Jungkook shrugs.

Taehyung gives him an obvious look. "Really? You were gonna ask someone else?"

Jungkook pouts. "...no. Tae, what if she says no?"

"She'll say yes. I'm sure of it."

Jungkook gives him a curious look. "How can you be so sure?"

Taehyung waves him off. "Trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, we had a very salty and inedible pie at my family's dinner."

Taehyung busts a lung. "I said I was sorry! Sugar and salt look the same!"

Jungkook shakes his head with a grin. Despite the ball of nerves in the pit of his stomach at the prospect of asking you to prom, Jungkook tells himself he can do it.

He'd love nothing but to have at least one dance with you, to hold you, and simply bask in your attention.

If only for just one night.

Jungkook thinks of a plan. "Flowers are boring...I think I have an idea…Can you help me pull it off? I'll ask Jisoo too." 

Taehyung nods. "Yeah man. Count me in." 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

Taehyung nods at Jungkook, urging him to start his plan. Jungkook clears his throat. 

You were eating your homemade sandwich, scrolling on your phone when you feel a poke on your arm. 

"Hey, Y/n?" 

You look at Jungkook. "Yeah? What's up?" 

He looks away. "So I was planning to go to the roller rink this Saturday with Taehyung and a few friends. I wanna invite you and Jisoo. You're welcome to come. I…I want you to be there." 

"Yes!" Jisoo fist pumps. "I am sooo ready to break an ankle." 

You roll your eyes at your friend's antics and nod at Jungkook's proposal. "Okay! That sounds like fun! I haven't been to a roller rink in a while." 

Jungkook smiles and picks up his phone. "Great! I'm gonna send you the deets. My brother is coming with us so wanna ride with me? We all fit in his car." 

"Maybe a little squished but it'll work." Taehyung laughs. 

You look to Jisoo who was already excited about it so you nod. "Good plan. Okay, I'll look forward to it." 

Walking back to class after lunch, Jisoo jumps on you and starts to shake you. "He's so gonna ask you to prom! It's perfect! You guys will be holding hands while you skate and he'll pop the question! Then you'll be so shocked, you'll fall I bet." She smirks. 

Your cheeks heat up so you push her away. "Stop it! I will not fall." 

"Bet." 

Rolling your eyes and trying to ignore the image in your head and the hope that Jungkook might ask you to prom this Saturday. But let's be real, you're basically vibrating inside. Will he? 


	8. Chapter 8

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

Roller skating is not as easy as it looks.

When you arrived, you weren't sure what quad and inline skate really meant but thank god Jungkook was there to help. He explained that, for a beginner, a quad roller skate would be best since it helps you balance. 

So you got the quad skates but currently, you are gripping the rail as tight as you can and moving at a snail's pace. 

You apologize to those going around and give Jungkook a helpless look. He giggles and holds out both his hands. You shake your head. 

He grins. "Come on, take my hands. I'll help you skate." 

You take a deep breath, ready to slip and fall on your butt for the second time today-and not the last, you're pretty sure-before trusting Jungkook with your life. "Kook, my life will be in your hands now. I'm apologizing now if I make you fall with me." 

He chuckles and shakes his head as he slowly pulls you away from the safety zone. "It's okay! Just keep your eyes on me." 

The rink was covered in strobes lights, with a blue light filter, making Jungkook's face have a blue-ish and purple glow. It was dark, the music low enough to hear one another but loud enough to feel like a disco party. You keep your eyes on him, letting him pull you with him as he skates backwards effortlessly. . 

Keeping your grip firm on his hands, Jungkook turns in the round part of the rink, following the direction of the crowd. "So, when skating, you wanna use one leg to push your weight to the other leg then repeat with that leg to your other leg."

You look at him with confusion, unable to imagine his explanation. He twists his lips, thinking of an easier way to teach you and oh my God isn't that pout ADORABLE?!. Then his eyes seem like they light up. 

You watch as he skates towards the exit, backwards, which baffles your mind at how well of a skater Jungkook is. "Wait, why are we stopping?" 

Around the rink is carpet so you are able to stay up without needing to hold onto Jungkook. But that doesn't mean you wanted to let go. 

"Because, I'm gonna teach you how to skate! So what you're gonna do is," he turns around and demonstrates with his legs how to skate on the carpet "This." 

He does exactly as he explained earlier, pushing on his left to gain speed, catching himself on his right. Then pushing his right and landing on his left. He skates gracefully-you wanted to skate just like him. 

He stops and turns around, skating back to you with a hopeful look. "Did that help?" 

You nod. "Yes! That was really helpful, thank you Kookie. But looks easier said than done." 

He smiles, trying not to gush at witnessing your pout. "Wanna try it? You can hold onto my shoulders if you'd like? So you have better balance." 

You look back at the rink, your eyes landing on Jisoo and Taehyung skating and laughing with each other, clearly having fun. Some of Jungkook's other friends were also skating and some were at the arcade. They were really nice guys and treated Jungkook like a brother-it was endearing. 

You look back at Jungkook with a nod. "Okay! I'm ready. Let's do this."

Jungkook turns around and looks back at you. "It'll be fine! Just hold onto me." 

You nod and set your hands down on his shoulders, looking down at his skates to watch them closely and try to copy his movements. Once on the smooth surface of the rink, you grip his shoulders tighter, the new position making you feel more prone to missing a step and falling. But Jungkook starts slow, looking back at you to make sure you're doing alright. 

"Better?" 

You smile as you keep up with him. "Yeah! Jungkook! I'm doing it! I'm skating!" 

You feel Jungkook's hands cover yours, rubbing them and looking back at you with a smile. "Good job!" 

It takes you off guard, causing you to bump skates with each other. You yelp as you grip his shoulders, but end up sliding down until you wrap your arms around his torso to stop your fall. 

Jungkook tenses and stops. "Y/n! Are you okay?" 

_ABS. Abs Abs. Abs. Dear lord._

You were gripping his waist, eyes shut, face plastered against his lower back. And you feel everything through his thin long sleeve. 

Any lower and your face would be… flaming hot because you don't even wanna think about it. You're not sure what you were still doing clinging onto him so you let go. Struggling to stand back up, Jungkook turns around to help you. "Yeah, yeah…just slipped that's all." You laugh, looking down and hoping he can't see how red your cheeks were. "I'm okay, though. Let's keep going." 

Jungkook eyes you for a moment to make sure you were fine and nods, turning back forward when you hold onto his shoulders again. He starts to skate and a few moments later he speaks up. "Y/n?" 

The music changes to a slower rhythm and it felt better to skate slowly to. "Yeah?" 

"Um, I didn't invite you just to skate with me." 

You look at the back of Jungkook's round head. "Hm? What do you mean?" 

The lights turned fully purple now, the strobe lights white mimicking stars. Jungkook stops. "Close your eyes." 

You look at him with furrowed brows, eyeing him for a second but he nods, eyes pleading for you to close them so you do. Your heart was stammering in your chest. 

Jungkook gently holds onto your hand with his left and your waist with his right as he turns you around. You smile. "Jungkook, what is it?" 

"Open them." He whispers near your ear, his warm breath tickling your ear and sending exciting chills down your body. 

You open your eyes. Gasping, you see your friends and Jungkook's friends holding up a banner. You cover your mouth in shock when you see the question written on it. 

Will you go to prom with me, Y/n? 

You look back at the Jungkook, who was now holding a single rose. You giggle at it. "Where did you get that?" 

Then you spot a certain older brother roller skating away from you two. It made you smile like crazy and cover your cheeks at the overwhelming joy you felt at the moment.

"So? Will you?" Jungkook asks, his big eyes hopeful and waiting for your answer. 

You nod and take the rose. "Yes…Yes, I'll go with you Kookie." You wrap your arms around his waist, laying your head on his chest and that's when people around you start to cheer. You start to laugh and hug him tighter. 

You pull away, holding the rose close to your chest. Jungkook was smiling wide, looking at the floor sheepishly.

" I was…kinda hoping you'd ask." You say timidly, looking away from him. 

"R-really? I was hoping no one else asked, or at least you'd say no to others." Jungkook rubs the back of his head, grinning. He couldn't stop the smile from overtaking his lips-he was super happy you said yes! He's over the moon! 

You grab his hand and he starts to skate forward, guiding you along ."Oh, other guys did ask me…but I didn't wanna go with them. I…I wanted to go with you. Kookie, I can't believe you did all this."

Knowing you didn't say yes to other guys made him feel on top of the world, proud, ecstatic. He was able to get over his fear of asking you and now he's going to prom with the girl of his dreams! He looks at you with a fond smile. "Of course… You deserve a prom-posal…even if it wasn't so grand and fancy…"

"No, I loved it! Thank you." You hug his arm. 

"Anything for you." He whispers.


	9. Chapter 9

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

_AHHHH!! Anything for you? Kookie why do you do this to me!_

"Are you hungry? The food court closes in a bit. Wanna get a slice?" 

You nod, looking back at him, doing your best to not squeal. "Oh, yes! I'm starving!" 

Once off the rink, you switch your roller skates for your shoes and voice how strange it feels to be on your feet again to which Jungkook giggles and agrees. 

You both approach the table where Taehyung and Jisoo were at already, including Beomgyu and Hoseok. 

"I'll get us pizza, okay?" Jungkook says before heading to the food court. You take a seat next to Jisoo who grabs your arm.

"Sooo, wasn't that insanely cute, Y/n?! Ugh, lucky!" Jisoo pouts and Taehyung rolls his eyes. 

"Excuse me, I didn't make macaroni art for nothing! That's serious dedication." Taehyung crosses his arms and looks away. Jisoo giggles and hugs him, poking his cheek.

You bring the rose close to your nose, to take a whiff of the sweet scent. "I can't believe you both were a part of this. And you guys!" You look at Yoongi, Hoseok, and Beomgyu. "Thank you…"

Hoseok smiles and holds up his phone. "Got it on video, too. That was the cutest thing ever. Our dongsaeng is too sweet, isn't he?" 

You look towards the food court and see Jungkook already walking back. He meets your eyes and smiles so lovely it makes your heart ache. 

"You two would make a great pair." Yoongi nods, grinning when he too sees how lost you were for his little brother. But his words make you pause...did he mean for prom or...something more?

It was then you realize…this was much more than a simple crush. Much, much more. 

You might be in love with him. Because as he approaches, looking down-not being able to hold your intense stare for too long- there is a little grin and it does something to your stomach. You feel butterflies. You wanted to cup his cheek, and stare into his eyes forever. Figure out what he's thinking.

He places your paper plate with a slice of pepperoni pizza in front of you. "Here you go. You know, you're a good skater." 

You giggle, thinking back to when you slipped and held onto his waist so you wouldn't face-plant. "I'll need more practice for sure...Thank you for the pizza, Kookie. And," You pause, looking at the table where everyone is engrossed in their own conversation. You look at him, a blush rising to your cheeks. "Thank you for asking me to prom."

Jungkook grins and shrugs, gathering all the courage in the world to say his next words. "No, thank you for saying yes. I know I might not be the best guy to go with but…I honestly, only wanted to go with you." 

Your eyes glance at his hand on his thigh. Your own fingers twitching so you slip your hand in his. "You are the best guy to go with, Kook. I can't imagine myself going with anybody else." 

He looks down at your hands, smiling softly and caressing the back of your hand with his thumb. "It'll be fun. I can't wait." 

"Me either." 

"OH Y/n!" Jisoo speaks up, breaking whatever trance you and Jungkook were just in. "Got a dress in mind already? I need to find mine!" 

You shake your head. "I actually haven't thought about that…"

"Do you have a color in mind?" Jungkook asks. "Perhaps your favorite color? But whatever you pick, I'm sure…you'll look beautiful. No matter what." He blushes, glancing at you, watching you grin. 

"And I'm sure you'll look handsome. Actually, I'm sure you can't ever not look handsome." You smile wide, watching closely as Jungkook blushes harder and looks away. 

He shakes his head, trying to hide away. . "No, no…stop. I'm not that…good-looking."

You nudge his arm with your elbow. "But you are. You are."

Jungkook runs a hand through his hair, his smile still there and blush reaching his ears. "Oh...um, if you think so? Thank…thank you." 

You lean on him. "It's the truth and I'm not one to lie. Especially about that." 

You and Jungkook gaze at each other, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he can't stop smiling and you can't stop admiring his smile. 

Especially if he's smiling at you. 

•━━━ ✽ • ✽ ━━━•

Jisoo squeals as she twirls around in her Egyptian blue dress-it was floor length with a deep v-neck cut, the fabric flowing seamlessly with her movements. Truly an elegant and beautiful dress. 

"It's D day!!!!" 

Your eyes stay on the body-length mirror, running your hands down the front, the feel of the lace and smooth fabric unbelievable on your fingertips. The v-neck is more modest than Jisoo's, but your left hand brushes against the thigh slit. You probably can't believe you're actually wearing something so revealing, in your opinion. It's too much! 

Jisoo pops up behind you, her eyes catching a peek of your leg and winks. "Jungkook is literally gonna DIE when he sees you. Sees this!" She pulls the dress away, your leg coming into full view. 

You yelp and close it back up. "Stop it! I have half a mind to mend this up or something. Bobby pins are a fashion statement, aren't they?" 

"Nonsense! You look sexy as hell! We both do! When will you wear a dress this amazing again? Not for a while so enjoy it!" She wraps her arms around your waist. "Have fun. Prom happens once in a lifetime." She smiles softly. 

You smile and rub her arms. "Okay, okay, I was kidding, duh. I'm just…nervous, is all." 

Jisoo steps in front of you, sighing with an understanding smile. "You're telling him? Tonight?" 

Sighing deeply, you nod, your stomach churning and your appetite non-existent. "I…I think I am…But I'm terrified, Jisoo. I'm absolutely terrified." You turn around, fear settling in deep. "What if he doesn't…you know. " Your breath hitches, the worst ending to your dream night filling your mind.

Jisoo grabs your hands spinning you back around to face her. "I kinda have a feeling he does? But I don't wanna get your hopes up. But after tonight he either does or doesn't and wouldn't it be best to know and be sure, instead of living for the rest of your life wondering?" 

Your shoulders fall and you nod. "I know, I know…"

Jisoo cups your face. "Can you imagine if he does?" 

You start to smile, your heart fluttering at just the thought but slowly starting to panic. "But I'm still scared! What am I gonna do! They'll be here any minute and I'm a mess!" 

Jisoo shakes your shoulders. "Get it together! Focus on the good! Stay positive! You can do this!" 

The doorbell rings and Jisoo jumps with a giggle. 

"I'll get it!" Jisoo's mother yells from the living room. 

You take a very deep breath, Jisoo's smiles and joy transferring onto you. Despite the panic surging through you and the prospect of confessing your feelings to Jungkook, you feel excited for what's in store for tonight. 

It's prom night and if Jungkook doesn't feel the same way, well…you'll suck it up and be a big girl about it. 

Cry about it later and reminisce on the good times you spent with him. 

Fixing your hair and make-up just a tad bit, you follow after Jisoo and head down the stairs, mustering on a brave face. 

What you didn't know was Jungkook thought of the exact same plan. 

And when his eyes land on you, walking down the stairs, looking so utterly, magnificently stunning, gorgeous, absolutely beautiful…it honestly takes his breath away. He couldn't understand what his eyes had been blessed with. You, going to prom with him? Looking like that? 

He watches with rapt attention, as you slowly approach him, a shy smile on your lovely face. He sees a peek of your shapely leg that he tries hard to not stare too much. That slit in the dress will certainly be the death of him.


	10. Chapter 10

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_) 

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

"Hi." You whisper, diverting your eyes from his intense gaze. 

You had seen a photo of Jungkook in his gray tuxedo with accents of burgundy, matching the color of your dress exactly. But seeing him in real life, with your own eyes was something else entirely. He looks super fine and handsome.

"Hi." Jungkook whispers back, his eyes wide with amazement. "You look…you look…" He blinks, looking down at your dress and gently grabbing your hand, stepping away from you to appraise you fully. He clears his throat. "Absolutely divine." He smiles, pulling you closer. "Tae made me rehearse that a million times so sorry if it sounds forced." He shakes his head with a grin.

You giggle and that spurs on Jungkook further, giving him more confidence. "You truly look beautiful, Y/n. I'm actually kind of speechless." 

"You don't look so bad yourself, Kookie. I knew it." You smile at him proudly, your eyes taking in his beauty and perfection. "So very handsome. Told you so." 

You reach up, gliding your hands over the silvery fabric of the lapels of his suit jacket, before your eyes land on his boutonniere. It was a white tiger lily (his birth flower), the petals look soft and fresh and silky, so pretty. That's when you noticed he was holding a small box in his hands. 

"Is that for me?" You ask, pointing at it. Jungkook also looks down, his eyes widening, as if he had forgotten. You laugh softly. 

"Right! Y-Yes! This is for you." Jungkook opens the box-his hands a little shaky-and takes out the corsage of the same flower. 

He places it around your left wrist. "There. Perfect "

You look at the flower with a sweet smile and nod, agreeing. "It is! Thank you Kookie!" 

"Alright! Photo time!" Jisoo's mother yells gleefully. 

Your mother joins Jisoo's mom to take pictures, while the dads stand in the background with proud smiles on their faces. 

  
  


After a few too many photos, you take a few selfies with Jungkook plus a couple with Taehyung and Jisoo. You step outside, spotting a Palisade SUV parked out front. "Oh, what's this?" 

Taehyung turns around, bowing. "I present to you our ride." He smiles and winks. "My dad let me borrow it so we can ride  _ in style. _ " 

"Daaang, Tae. That's awesome! Let's go! It's gonna start soon! I call shotgun!" Jisoo switches her heels for her flats for the meantime and runs towards the passenger door.

Jungkook walks ahead of you and opens the back passenger door for you and adds a little bow as well. "M'lady." 

It makes your heart swoon so you do a curtsey. "Thank you Jungkook. Such a gentleman." 

It was a pretty high car, you bunch up your dress and awkwardly hold the hand grip when suddenly you feel a pair of strong hands hold your waist. "I got you." Jungkook whispers before helping you onto the seat. Your cheeks were flaming red, you're sure.

"Thanks." You squeak, clearing your throat. "I'm not usually this helpless. It's these damn heels." 

Smiling, Jungkook shakes his head. "It's okay! Your heels are cute. But I'm worried for your ankles. I don't want you to get hurt." 

You poke his cheek, grinning. "Aw, thank you! It's like you're my knight in shining armor, ready to catch me if I fall." 

He nods, with a determined look in his eyes. "Exactly. I'll be whatever you need me to be." He says before closing the door. You keep your eyes looking past the tinted window, looking at nothing in particular but mind running in circles around Jungkook's words.

_ I'll be whatever you need me to be.  _

Jisoo  _ could _ be right…perhaps it's  _ not  _ an unrequited love. 

Just thinking about it gives you hope…and a stronger reason to confess. 

You return your focus back to the inside of the car. Turning to Jungkook. "I thought your brother was gonna give us a ride?" 

Jungkook shakes his head, chuckling a bit. "Nah, he realized his tiny sedan wouldn't be appropriate for it. I'm glad Tae managed to convince his dad." 

"There was practically no convincing needed," He smiles, looking at you and Jungkook by the visor. "Just no food or drinks allowed. And that includes alcohol. His words." 

"But are we  _ really _ not gonna even try?" Jisoo asks, smiling coyly. 

You give her a look. "Yes, Ms. three-months-to-eighteen. No alcohol whatsoever."

Jisoo rolls her eyes, sighing. "Always the mother hen." 

It was only a thirty minute ride to the venue but it felt like forever with Jungkook a mere foot and a half away. Taehyung thankfully played music to fill the dead silence. You were too nervous to strike up a conversation when you should have to ease tension. 

"Hey…" Jungkook whispers and pokes your arm. You look over at him and giggle when he secretly pulls out a zip-lock bag of goldfish crackers. 

"JK. You genius!" You whisper. "Thanks." 

"Dunno if there'll be food so, just in case." He laughs and you two happily eat them. 

"The snack that smiles back." You start and Jungkook is quick to join. "Goldfish!" You both say and start giggling. 

Upon arriving and looking out the window, you can see the color of lights changing and the muffled music from inside through the glass windows. There were balloons, streamers, and banners decorating the entrance of the venue building. Despite thinking of potential ways the night could end in disaster, you're excited. 

Taehyung parks and Jungkook wastes no time to hop out and open the door for you. He holds out one hand for you while his other is behind his back, like a perfect gentleman. Once you're steady on both your feet, he begins to let go but you hold onto his hand. 

"Sorry, I just...haven't worn heels in a while. And these aren't even that high." You hook your arm around his. 

"Don't worry, I will be your rock. I promise to catch you. But one thing…" He gently rubs his lip, grinning sheepishly. "I'm going to say sorry now if I accidentally step on you. I'm so sorry, I'm not the best dancer." 

You both arrive at the entrance where it's required to show ID. "Oh, no worries. I'm not the best dancer either." You giggle. "So we'll both be learning I guess. Sorry beforehand if I also step on ya. But, " You look up at him. "I'm sure we'll do okay." 

Looking around the dance floor and everyone here, your heart was thrumming in your chest, the volume of the music increasing as you continue to walk in. You wonder how the night will end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

You stop for a moment to admire the decorations and the 'Happily Ever After' theme. There was white tulle hanging from the ceiling with weaved string lights through the fabric and elegant lanterns, giving a soft warm glow to the place. Tables and chairs were covered in a white fabric with a gold ribbon tied on the back of the chair. Your eyes catch the structure on the far right corner. "Oh my God…they built a carriage like in Cinderella?" 

Jisoo gasps from next to you. "That's some insane talent. I didn't know our school had this kind of budget. Tae let's go!"

She pulls Taehyung with her towards the carriage for pictures. Jungkook points after them. "Wanna go take photos?" 

That would be the perfect place to take photos but…

"Is it okay if we take some later? I, uh…" You look away, eyeing the table of finger foods and sweets, your stomach rumbling. "I kinda haven't eaten anything all day. And the goldfish wasn't…really enough." 

Jungkook gasps. "You haven't eaten anything? But why? This won't do." He starts to pull you towards the food. He picks up two plates and starts to fill them up with goods until you need to tell him to stop while giggling. 

"That's too much! JK!" 

He puts one last kimbap on the plate, balancing it and giggling. "What do you mean? This is for me too. This looks so good."

You grab water bottles and some juice boxes, before finding a place to sit. You both sit and eat in silence. You were scrolling through Instagram, occasionally showing Jungkook memes that he giggles at. After finishing your juice box, you set it down and sigh in relief. 

"I feel so much better." 

Jungkook pops a baby carrot in his mouth before standing up, offering his hand. "Then, shall we?" 

You suddenly grow nervous- it's your first dance with Jungkook so you don't want to mess it up. You tentatively put your hand in his. When he bows, while holding up your hand, it makes you giggle. "Kook, stop it." You whisper, his charms making you blush. All he does is wink in response and it makes your heart nearly stop.

That was hot. 

He leads you to the dance floor. It was then you realized, a ballad playing. (Miracle by GOT7) 

You look around, growing more and more nervous as everyone else was swaying and twirling to the music, a ballroom dance you had sort of practiced for. But for this kind of dance, a capable lead is needed (Jisoo was the worst lead ever) or else it will be a mess of injured toes and trips. A finger on your chin moves your sight back to Jungkook. 

"Just look at me." He whispers before he gently holds your waist and your right hand. "This okay?" 

Eyes searching his, you feel like his hold was ghosting over your waist. You knew you two can move better with more pressure but also wished for him to hold you tighter. "Tighter." 

His eyes look wider for a fraction of a second as he grips your side tighter now-enough that you can feel his hand splayed on your upper back. It makes you giggle at how respectful he is. It was something that always made your heart flutter. 

You reach back, with a teasing smile, and slide his hand down. "It's okay." You hold onto his arm, his face mere inches from yours. You swallow. "You can…you can hold me as tight as you need to." 

You can see his ears pinking but you don't comment on it. Jungkook peeks at you from the corner of his eye, before he grips you tighter and takes the lead. 

He moves with grace, his hold on you and pressure changes on your side helping you sway and twirl with him. He loosens his hold, and swirls you by the hand before pulling you back towards him-a little more roughly than planned because you collide against his chest. 

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" You giggle and move an inch away, your face reddening. Jungkook laughs too, his giggle like sweet bells in your ears. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, tilting his head and slowing down, to get a good look at you. . 

You nod. "Yes. That was…fun. Do that again." 

Jungkook does so and pulls you in, and you spin back towards him much better than before. 

The song's tempo starts to decrease and now you were only swaying now. "Y/n…I know I already said this but I just need to say it again." 

"Hmm?" You admire his handsome features for the nth time today, your eyes begging to look at his mouth, to gaze at his lips and imagine how they would feel on yours…but you control yourself. "What is it?" 

From all the twirling, a few strands of your hair had come loose. Jungkook gently releases his hold to tuck it behind your ear. "You're so pretty….I figured as your date I'd need to say that but also because I want to. Because you truly are beautiful." 

The way he was gazing at you, the way he gently holds you, speaks to you with a voice so soft and caring…it drives you crazy. You want to be in his arms forever, if possible. You want his eyes on you and only you forever. 

Maybe it's time. 

Instead of replying, you wrap your arms around his neck, hugging him. . "Jungkook…I-I need to tell you something." 

Jungkook notes the change in tone in your voice but hugs you back anyway. "Okay, we can go sit down if you'd like?" 

"No!" You cover your mouth. "I mean…no, no., I, uh…" You slowly release your arms but keep your hands on his shoulders. "I wanna keep dancing." 

He nods, his eyes curious now. You take a deep breath before meeting his eyes head-on. It was now or never. 

You didn't realize the song had come to an end. An approaching figure catches your eye. You frown, eyes wide at the audacity of Yugyeom to interrupt you at this precise moment. He side eyes Jungkook before keeping his eyes on you. 

"Hey." 

You grind your teeth. "Yugyeom. What do you want?" 

He clears his throat and holds out his hand. "Can I have this dance?" 

To dance or not dance with the worst person in the world? But you watch as the seconds stretch and he doesn't give up and it's kinda making you feel bad. You relax your fast-beating heart, sort of shocked you were about to confess a few mere seconds ago. 

Curse your kind heart! "Fine. One dance." 

You look at Jungkook, apologetic. "It'll be quick and just once. Then we can dance to your heart's content." You smile, watching his frown disappear to a sweet smile. He nods. 

"That's okay. I'll watch your things." 

You say a silent thank you, and you can't help but beam when he doesn't let go of your hand as he walks away, letting go when he can no longer reach. You turn to Yugyeom, forcing your smile away. 

It was a slow song again and as much as you didn't want to be this close to him, you let him hold your waist as you hold his hand and shoulder. 

You were silent for a moment, waiting in agony as the seconds dragged on. 

"So, you ever gonna tell me why you're friends with that loser?" Yugyeom peers at you for a second before looking forward.

You furrow your brows. "What do you mean 'why am I friends' with him?" 

"Come on." He deadpans. "I know the real reason. You're only friends with him because you pity him. He barely has friends and clearly has a freakin' thing for you. But he's a nobody. Barely talks, can't confront me like a man." He chuckles. "Just say the word and I'll scare him away from you for good."

You loosen your grip on his arm to clench your fingers. "Are…are you serious right now? You have to be a complete and utter moron to really believe that." 

He grins and winks, sliding his hand from yours to hold both sides of your waist, pulling you closer. "With him out of the picture, things can go back to how it was. We're friends! I miss talking to you. You're my girl." 

You lean away, blinking with disbelief. "First of all, in all honesty, I never considered you as a friend. I was only in that circle of 'friends' because of Jisoo. She's friends with everyone! And secondly," You glare at him, ripping his hands off you. You both stopped dancing by now. "Do not call Jungkook a nobody. Just don't. You don't know him. He's the kindest and most sweetest guy I've ever come to meet. He's humble as opposed to your arrogance." 

It was Yugyeom's turn to frown. "You're saying he's better than me? Really?" 

You were done with him. Rolling your eyes, you cross your arms. "Where's your date, Yugyeom? Don't you have to scurry along to join her somewhere? Oh, but before you go, listen to me. We will never be friends and we will never be together. I was never your girl. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go ask my super cute date to dance with me." 

You turn around, trying to shake off the negative vibes Yugyeom brought on and to forget his accusations. All you wanted right now was for Jungkook to hold you and dance with him again, maybe lay your head on his chest if you have the guts to. 

And to once again build the courage to tell him how much you love him. 

Your eyes land on Jungkook who was watching before he averts his eyes, acting like he wasn't staring, making you grin. But suddenly you're twirled around. "Yugyeom!"

Yugyeom holds your biceps, before he wraps an arm around your waist, smirking, his voice low and husky. "I don't care about her. I wanna be here with you. Y/n, come on. Forget about Jungkook. Let's get out of here. Let's go have more fun somewhere else."


	12. Chapter 12

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

You suddenly can feel his hot breath on your neck, a strong aroma -of beer? something alcoholic, you're sure-wafting towards you, and his grip tighter on your waist. You catch a glimpse of his wicked grin. As you try to shove him off, you're a little shocked no one around you is helping."Stop! I'm not leaving! Especially with you. Get off me!" 

Yugyeom starts to walk you backwards towards an exit and that's when you start to really become terrified. You're struggling until you manage to kick your knee up-the dress's slit giving you room-and aim between his legs. He doubles over with a groan and suddenly he's pulled away roughly and head-locked by none other than Jungkook. 

You're panting, rapid beating heart, as you scurry away and hide behind him. You grip his jacket, following as Jungkook exits a side door that leads outside towards a balcony.

Jungkook adds more pressure to the arm he has twisted behind Yugyeom, ignoring his groans of pain and shoves him against the wall, his cheek plastered on the wall. His voice was hard, low and menacing. "I might be a quiet guy, avoid any and every kind of confrontation but I will never stand idly by while a girl is being assaulted."

Yugyeom, hisses and scoffs. "She's always wanted me. She liked it. Y/n!" He says in a sing-song voice. "Don't lie baby. You liked that didn't you. Why don't we just leave and I can make you see stars tonight." 

Jungkook let's Yugyeom go for a second before shoving him against a wall on his back. "Shut up!" Jungkook pulls his fist back. You cover your mouth in shock as he lands a punch on Yugyeom's cheek.

He knocks him out cold. 

Jungkook catches his body, helping him slide against the wall to lay on the floor before he spots you, rushing to your side. He cups your face with one hand, his other holding your hand to ground you. He looks so concerned. "Y/n, you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

You shake your head, keeping your eyes on him. "No, no…"

Jungkook then drops his hands when you quickly close the distance between you both to tightly wrap your arms around his shoulders, breathing in his fresh scent of laundry detergent (a scent you grew accustomed to since he doesn't prefer colognes) and Jungkook which brings you so much comfort. 

You don't say a word, your mind still coming to terms with what just happened. 

Jungkook rubs your back, tucking your head under his chin. "I'm here for you, okay?" 

"What's going on here?" 

A security guard and a police woman come into view. They eye the scene before them-Jungkook comforting you while a guy is on the ground, passed out. Another student appears and points at Yugyeom. "I saw him with that girl and it looked like he was being a little rough. She clearly wasn't liking what he was doing. And I also saw him drink from a small bottle he had hidden in his jacket." 

The security guard nods and looks at Jungkook and you. "Is that what happened?" 

You had let go of Jungkook but your hands remain connected. "Yes…then Jungkook helped and…well-"

"Apprehended the assailant." The police woman adds, nodding with a small grin at Jungkook. "Good job. Totally up to you, but will you be pressing charges against this young man?" 

"If I don't, will you still detain him?" You ask softly. 

She nods. "Yes. We'll place him in a holding cell until we can reach his parents." 

You look at Yugyeom's form, sighing. "Then no. He's a douchebag but…I kicked him in the balls like I said I would. He got sucker punched, passed out. And now going to jail?" You manage a grin. "I think that's enough."

"Alright." She and the security guard manage to wake Yugyeom enough to get him walking. He's finally gone and it feels like you can breath again. 

Jungkook shrugs his suit jacket off and drapes it over you. "I'm sorry Y/n…" he says in a soft voice, nearly a whisper. 

"But for what?" 

"Ruining your night. It's supposed to be the night you never forget, filled with wonderful memories and instead," He sighs. "This happens." 

Smiling, and shaking your head, you step closer to him. "It's not ruined. The night isn't over yet. He was just a small hiccup. But you saved me. Like a real knight. So, thank you Kookie. You saved our night." 

The urge was strong and instead of suppressing it, you lean on your toes and press your lips to his warm cheek, leaving a soft kiss. You watch with a sweet smile as his eyes widen, his pout disappears, his cheeks flush but he doesn't look away. Instead he grins. 

But then his eyes flicker to your lips-it was only a fraction of a second-and yours shift to his. Longer before trailing your vision up. You can feel his warm body heat , see and count his eyelashes, the tiny moles on his features and the fond gaze in his eyes. 

He looks at you as if you were a priceless masterpiece-eyes scanning every feature, in hopes to engrave you in his memory so he can never forget this moment. 

He tilts his head down, his lips slightly parted, and you feel a pull. Nothing was in your mind at the moment-you couldn't think of anything if you tried hard enough. You probably couldn't even remember where you were. 

His eyes close as he leans down but stops. He's letting you decide. 

You slide your hands on his waist until settling them at his sides, fingers gripping his dress shirt as you lean on your toes for that extra centimeter. Until you finally press your lips on his. 

Jungkook's left hand stretches over your back while his right cups your cheek, the pressure of the kiss increasing until your noses were touching. You hum as you lessen the pressure, breaking the kiss and your hands come up to cup his cheeks. 

You feel weightless, as if nothing in the world can bring you down. Suddenly, you aren't scared of a one-sided love…because all you want is for him to be happy. To be cherished. To be loved. And if this is the only kiss you'd ever get from a boy as perfect as him, then so be it. 

But if you're the one, you'll love him to the end of your days, you'll try your hardest to make him giggle and laugh, help him overcome his fears and obstacles…be his rock the way he was for you. 

You blink up at him as his eyes flutter open, a small grin on your lips. Your eyes tear up, realizing how much in love you really are with this boy.

"You…" Jungkook's voice was soft. "You kissed me." 

You can't help but giggle, nodding. "I…I did. I did."


	13. Chapter 13

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

Jungkook swallows thickly, relishing on the feel of your palms on his cheeks, your thumbs ghosting over his temples. At that moment, he needed you to know.

"Y/n?" He whispers. "I…I remember you said you were going to tell me something but…I have something to say too." 

You nod, albeit a bit surprised, as you look at him curiously. His hands were resting on top of yours now, caressing gently. Fear courses through you at the thought of him saying anything close to just being friends… "Okay…go ahead." 

But upon searching his eyes, there wasn't any form of disinterest or doubt-his gaze was strong and comforting. You release a breath, your heart stammering in your chest, threatening to hop out of your throat. Whatever he says next, you hope it's something good. You pray that it won't break your heart. 

Jungkook lifts a hand to tuck a wild strand of hair behind your ear again- the soft breeze enveloping you. His fingers ghost over your cheek, knuckles barely hovering over your chin. That small gesture sends chills down your neck. His eyes were searching yours, becoming glossy and he bit his lip. 

Releasing a breath, his shoulders visibly relax "I…" 

He clears his throat. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I had this whole thing practiced." He laughs softly. "It's just…having you here, with me. I never would have expected it a while back. You were…someone I was so nervous about. I could barely talk to you but you never called me out on it. You never treated me like I was weird or like an outsider. You welcomed me into your friendship and I want to thank you for that. " He nods. "It sounds like nothing but to me, it was everything. Your heart is good. So kind and so…bright. So…" 

He takes a breath. "Remember when you were crying that day in the band room?" 

You nod, your mind hooked on every word he speaks.. "Yes." 

"All I wanted to do was take your sadness and worries away. Hug you until you smiled again, made you laugh, tell you how lovely and a beautiful person you are." He blinks, his smile faltering. "But…but if you're sad, and if it's something that can't be helped? I'll be sad with you. I'll be the ear you need. I'll be anything you need me to be. Because…because I..."

Your eyes are filled with unshed tears, you blink them away but one tear escapes and Jungkook was quick to wipe it away gently. "Because I love…I love you." He whispers breathlessly. "I wasn't expecting to be partnered with you for that project, with my crush no less." He laughs, shaking his head. You laugh too, covering your mouth and blinking your tears away.. "And I wasn't expecting to fall for you more than I already had. Y/n, my love for you is..It was tearing me apart not telling you how I felt. My love for you is eternal. And I hope that you give me a chance. I hope that I'm worthy enough for you." 

His words were replaying in your head, your mind almost convincing you this must be a dream but Jungkook is here. Confessing to you. You're mesmerized and proud of him because you remember his timidness with you at the start. 

And then a few months later…he tells you that he loves you. 

You giggle, placing your hands on your head, not be able to contain your glee. "Jungkook…Jungkook oh my God…" You throw your arms around his shoulders as he catches you, watching your every move. His arms tighten around you and your blissed smile and tears tell him what he needs to know. 

You cup his face and kiss him again, harder this time, until you both are breathless. You hug him tight and lay your head on his shoulder, your lips caressing his ear. "I love you too silly. My Jungkook… I love you too. I love you." 

Jungkook wraps his arms tighter around your waist, hiding his face in the crook of your neck to just…breathe. "You have no idea how happy and relieved I am. "

You giggle when he picks you up and twirls with you. He sets you down on your feet when you peer up at him and capture his lips in another kiss. He leans forward, bending you backwards, deepening the kiss. You part your lips, tongues timid when they meet--

"Hey!"

Gasping and trying to hold in laughs, you both quickly apologize to the teacher, who points back inside with narrowed eyes. Jungkook slightly bows his head, keeps his arm around your lower back as he leads you back inside. 

You cover your face in embarrassment. "Oh, my God. I can't believe we got caught. I'm supposed to be a good girl, Jungkook."

He laughs and rubs your back. "You are a good girl. You're perfect. To me." 

He starts to lead you back to your seats but you stop him, sliding your hands in his when you notice the couples dancing slowly to a romance song. (It's you by Henry) 

You grin up at him. "I wanna dance with you. It's perfect, isn't it?" 

Jungkook leans down, leaves a soft and gentle kiss on your forehead before leaning down further, his lips close to your ear. "Yes. Lead the way, my lady." 

You wrap your left arm around his shoulder, your right on his shoulder, fingers fiddling gently with his boutonniere. 

You're the sunlight, keeps my heart goin'

Know when I'm with you can't keep myself from falling

Jungkook keeps his lips close to your temple and presses a sweet kiss there. 

Then, when your heart couldn't be fuller with butterflies, Jungkook starts to sing, low enough only you can hear. 

"Baby, I'm falling deeper in love, everything you are is all I'm dreaming of. And I can break enough to show you that I need us, I'd give up everything I have, girl, just for you…"

His voice was sweet, soothing, deep but angelic that, along with the lovely words of the song, it melts your heart and brings tears to your eyes again. 

You never thought Jungkook would be serenading you…how much more perfect can he get? 

"Kookie…" You lay your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes as he keeps singing. 

It was perfect-Jungkook holding you by the waist, just swaying to the love song, basking in each other's existence. The feeling of holding back seems like a faint memory now. 

The song tapers off, Jungkook's voice becoming a whisper now. You smile and wipe your tears away. "You did come at the right time, Kookie. And I will forever be grateful." 

Jungkook smiles as he looks down at you fondly, with love swirling in his eyes-so intense and passionate, it makes you feel so special. How could you not notice it before? "Me too. Although I'm like…15% sure this is all a dream and I'll wake up in a cold sweat." 

You laugh and poke his stomach playfully. "Jungkook. Wake up. Wake up! See?" You cup his cheek, pecking him on the lips. "It's not a dream. I'm here. And I will remember this for as long as I live" 

Eyes roaming his face, you trace his eyebrows, fingers gently touching. "Does that mean...you'll give me a chance?" 

His voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes holding a spark of uncertainty that drives you crazy. How can he be so charming when he's not even trying? 

You beam at him. "Jungkookie, will you be mine? My boyfriend…my first love? My…soulmate?"

He laughs as he looks down, not strong enough to keep staring when you look so beautifully perfect and heart nearly combusting at your question. 

"Yes, please…." He whispers and you see a tear escape his eye. You quickly kiss it away, before kissing him for the nth time, and certainly not the last time tonight. 

You can feel his love like it was a warm teddy bear- safe and cherished…All you can do is joyfully stay in his arms…forever, your mind supplies. 


	14. Chapter 14

(find me on ig|@ _kpop_imajination_)

࿇ ══━━━━✥♡✥━━━━══ ࿇

The dance ends and you both head to your table, hand in hand when you spot Jisoo and Taehyung there already. Jisoo wasn’t looking but Taehyung was and his eyes widen when he spots our entwined fingers.

He shakes Jisoo. “Jisoo look!”

Jisoo looks up and covers her mouth in shock. You wave awkwardly, your cheeks aching from smiling so much. She stands up and rushes towards you two. “Please, please, tell me you confessed?”

Jungkook looks at you, realizing he didn’t let you speak your words that you wanted to say. “Wait...you-you were going to confess?”

You nod, looking away from his gaze. “I was going to tell you during our first dance, before I was interrupted...”

“I saw the guards take him away! What happened? I’m so sorry I wasn’t there...I was getting cake with Tae.” Jisoo pouts. You wave it off, reassuring her that nothing too bad happened.

Jungkook turns you to face him, both his hands holding yours. “So, you were gonna tell me out on the balcony? We had the plan to confess to each other...I can’t believe this. I’m still hoping I don’t wake up anytime now.” He chuckles. You hug him, arms around his waist and rubbing his back. 

“You better believe it. Because come Monday, we might be the most talked about couple in school.” You grin but it falls flat when you realize that might be something Jungkook wouldn’t like. “Unless…you're not okay with that?”

You pull your arms back and step back when he doesn’t reply. “If you want us to keep this low profile, that’s okay…” The concept of dating Jungkook is still so new, so to keep it a secret? You don’t want to at all but you would for Jungkook.

It seems he catches onto your concern, cupping your cheek, and looking at you softly. “Hey, hey…” He shakes his head. “I won’t lie and say that it doesn’t scare me a little because it does. But I want everyone to know. I want them to see how much we love each other and that status doesn’t matter. I’ll deal with it because I accept all of you.”

“Oh my god...who would’ve known Jungkook was such a poetic speaker. So romantic!” Jisoo gushes and cups her cheeks, eyes shining. You ignore her, your own eyes shining up at Jungkook.

“R-Really? Kook...I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable or anything-.” Your words are cut off by Jungkook’s lips. You hear a gasp behind you when he leans forward, holding your waist as you hang off him. You were breathless when he pupils away but he's got you balanced in his arms. You don't dare look away but you knew there were a few eyes on you both.

He nods, whispering in your ear. “I’m sure.”

“Ahh! She found her sweetheart…” Jisoo coos while hugging Taehyung's arm. Taehyung was smiling his signature boxy smile, clearly so happy for his best friend and you. 

You laugh, not knowing how to express your feelings of joy right with how lovestruck you are. “Okay, okay…” Jungkook helps you stand when you spot the corner for pictures. “Jungkook, let’s take pictures! To remember this day. The day…”

“ _The day I became forever yours?” Jungkook asks cheekily, walking into the attic where you were sitting on the floor, holding photos of that fateful day._

_You look up to smile, although teary, because your husband hasn't changed a bit-maybe a few wrinkles and gray hairs here and there, but still dashingly handsome. His expressive big, doe eyes were still there and they've never stopped gazing at you so lovingly and soft. "I was just…reminiscing.*_

_Jungkook sits behind you, pulling you to his chest to rest his chin on your shoulder, his arms snaking around your tummy, his body cocooning you. He hums and chuckles. "Ah..I remember that day like it was yesterday. I will never forget how marvelous you looked." He points at the photo of you alone, showing off your leg and the scandalous slit of the dress. "And that dress? You nearly made my legs give out babe. How could you? I mean, I'm not complaining but you knew you were gonna drive me crazy, right?"_

_He kisses your neck, tickling you, making you giggle. "Maybe…I just wanted your eyes on me and me only."_

_"They were. They are. And they will be. God, I was so embarrassingly nervous that day. I still can't believe I had the courage to confess to you. But I knew I had to." He snuggles you closer, hiding his face in your neck, finding your warmth incredibly soothing." And I'm so glad I did. I'm so grateful that I did."_

_Wiping your tears away, you turn your head slightly, kissing Jungkook on the head. "Me too. I guess we would've ended up together anyways if I confessed first…"_

_"Do you…do you regret it? Not confessing first?" He whispers and his insecurity was evident. "Sometimes I keep thinking I was too...rushing?"_

_Reaching for his hand, you wrap your hands around his fist (as much as you could, anyway). "I disagree. Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. I never doubted you Kookie. We're literally married now. Not once have I ever regretted not confessing first. In fact, I'm grateful too. And proud. Because I know how hard it was for you to voice your feelings and the fact that you overcame that? Honestly, I found that extremely attractive."_

_He hums, the vibration of his throat close to your ear. "I'm happy you're my wife."_

_His simple but charming words make you giggle softly. "I'm happy you're my husband." You pause, the love you have for this man overwhelming you._

_"Can I be the big spoon?" You whisper and Jungkook is quick to turn around, letting you hug him from behind. You wrap your legs and arms around him, his hands caressing your legs as you do. Resting your head on his shoulder, His sweater's neck- line was wider than usual, showing a bit of shoulder so you leave a soft kiss there._

_"Until I release my last breath, until my heart beats for the last time, I will only have eyes for you, my love. For as long as we live, we will be each other's forever, Kook."_

_Jungkook finds your lips, and as you slowly kiss him you feel so utterly grateful and lucky to have met your highschool sweetheart._

**_❈The End❈_ **


End file.
